Why Twins Should Babysit Twins
by Armia of Dacia
Summary: The title pretty much says it. Elladan and Elrohir are baby-sitting Twins.


Why Twins Should Baby-sit Twins  
  
A/N: we own none of the obvious Characters.  
  
Vana came running down the hall screaming. "I can't handle them any more! I won't watch them any longer!" she shrieked. Elladan looked up to see what she was talking about. He saw Vana running down the hall with two twin girls running after her. "Get away from me you little three year old monsters!" Vana screamed at the girls. Elladan shook his head. "That's pathetic Vana! You've only been watching them for five minutes!" Elrohir yelled at her as she ran past. Vana grabbed her cloak, bow and arrows and headed out the door. "You watch them if you think it is easy." She retorted over her shoulder. Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other. It shouldn't be hard...should it?  
  
Elladan yelped as a glass of ice-cold water hit him in the face. "Liniel! That wasn't nice. I told you to quit doing that." He hollered at her. She just smiled. "I'm not Liniel." Elladan frowned. "Fine, Aeariel." Her smile widened. "I'm not Aeariel." Elladan rolled his eyes heavenward. "Then whoever the hell you are, quit it!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Liniel's eyes widened. "Uh-oh. Mommy don't like it when people cuss." She said an evil grin spreading across her face. "Umm...How about some ice cream. I give you ice cream and you don't tell your mommy, okay?" Elladan said with a worried look. Liniel thought for a minute then nodded.  
  
"Aeariel! This isn't funny. Where are you?" Elrohir yelled. Put your shoes on now, please." Aeariel giggled from where she sat on the tree. She was far too high up for someone her age. She waited until Elrohir was right below her, then she dropped a beehive right down onto his head. Elrohir let out a scream that could wake the dead. Aeariel was laughing so hard that she failed to keep her balance. Elladan and Liniel ran outside to see what was going on. Aeariel landed right on top of her sister. "Get owf my ife-cweam." Came a muffled scream. Elladan grabbed both girls' hands and marched them inside. With Elrohir walking behind, rubbing a few bee stings. "You sat on my ice-cream." Liniel yelled at her sister. Aeariel stuck her tongue out at Liniel. Liniel turned to Elladan. "Give me more ice-cream or I tell mommy you said h..h..hewll." Liniel demanded. Aeariel started bouncing around. "Me too, me too." She said. Soon the girls were boucing off the walls. "Oh shit." Elrohir muttered as he caught yet another falling vase.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Later: *~*~*~*~* Vana walked into the house after being gone for four hours. She glanced at the twins sleeping on the couch. "So you couldn't handle them, could you?" she asked as she walked over. She froze when she saw both girls sound asleep next to one of the twins or the other. Elladan woke up and glanced at her. "H..how did you get them to go to sleep?" she asked him. Elladan thought for a moment. She probably didn't want to know, so he shrugged and went back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The twins had just gotten the little ones to sit down in the same place. They were quickly trying to get them to settle down. "I know. Let's play a game." Elrohir suggested. Both girls' eyes lit up. "Each of you will get a rope. Your job is to try to catch one of us. But you can only catch a certain one of us. Once you have caught us you can get a surprise." He explained. Both girls smiled. That sounded easy to them. "Okay, Liniel, you have to catch me. And Aeariel will have to catch Elladan." Elrohir said as he started to back up after handing the girls their ropes. Liniel took off after Elrohir who was fleeing down the hall. 'Got you Elrohir." She said in triumph when she finally caught him. "I'm not Elrohir." He said with a smile. Liniel frowned. Liniel ran back and forth between the twins. But both just kept saying that he wasn't Elrohir. Aeariel was having the same problem. A little while later the twins were standing under a tree leaning against it. "I think they gave up Elrohir." Elladan said quietly. Elrohir nodded. "I hope so Elladan." He agreed. Suddenly both girls hopped out of the tree and tied them up the best they could. "But I'm not..." Elrohir began. Aeariel and Liniel looked at each other with grins. "Don't matter." Liniel said as her and Aeariel switched places. The twins looked at each other. Either way they were caught. "So, what do you want?" Elladan asked. Aeariel crawled onto his lap. "A nap." Liniel said as she yawned. The twins grinned and moved the girls inside to the couch.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of Flashback *~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
